Present For You, West!
by Cloud Beilschmidt
Summary: Gilbert mau menyiapkan kado ulang tahun yang paling bagus untuk ulang tahun Ludwig. Ia menanyakan usul kepada Eliza dkk. yang merupakan fujoshi. Dan Gilbert menerima usul Eliza dkk. LEMON. Mind to RnR? Pliiiiissss!


**Present For You, West!**

**Disclaimer : **Hidekazu Himaruya

**Pairing : **Ludwig X Gilbert / Germany X Prussia / Germancest

**Warning : **Yaoi, lemon, typo(s). Diusahakan tidak gaje atau abal.

TIDAAAK!

AMPUNI AKU LUDWIG DAN GILBEEERT!

YA UDAH, READERS!

SAYA MAU LARI DULU KARENA DIKEJAR LUDWIG DAN GILBERT! LANGSUNG BACA DAN REVIEW, YAAA! PLEASEEE! SAYA PAMIT DULUUU! #WUUUSH#

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gilbert bergulang-guling kesana-kemari di kasurnya. Berkali-kali ia mendesah bingung. Ia lalu bangun dan menggaruk kepalanya. Ia mengambil… Errr, lebih tepatnya menyambar foto adiknya, Ludwig Beilschmidt yang ada di buffet sebelah tempat tidurnya. Lalu memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut-kerut lima.

"West, aku bingung hadiah apa buat ulang tahunmu, tau! Kalau begini, kau gak usah ulang tahun aja selamanya! Bikin repot, kau tahu! NGGAK AWESOME! Kesesese~".

Gilbert mendumel di depan foto Ludwig yang masih kecil itu. Sesaat kemudian, Gilbert tersenyum gemas melihat pipi Ludwig yang waktu masih kecilnya gembil banget. Beda sama sekarang, adiknya itu udah jadi si-kepala-kuning-rata yang judes dan serius minta ampun. Kadang-kadang, Gilbert gedek juga sama sifat Ludwig yang suka ngacangin dia.

Ia lalu cemberut(lagi). Gilbert menguap lebar. Mata ruby-nya melirik kalender duduk di bufet sebelah tempat tidur di kamarnya. Sebuah tanggal dibulatkan dan diberi tulisan _'Ludwig's birthday'._

_BLING!_

Tiba-tiba, sebuah lampu keluar dari kepala Gilbert. Akhirnya, otak Gilbert yang agak lemot itu bisa menghasilkan ide juga.

"Ah, iya… Eliza… Eliza selalu punya ide!" gumam Gilbert. Dengan semangat 45, ia menyambar jaketnya dan langsung menuju rumah Eliza yang cuma berjarak 5 menit kalau jalan kaki.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Permisi… Eliza… Kau ada di rumah?" kata Gilbert sambil mengetok pintunya.

_KLEK!_

Pintu terbuka, terlihatlah Eliza, dengan mukanya yang pucat, dan matanya yang sudah mirip mata panda. Ia tersenyum miris. Sama dengan Gilbert, Gilbert juga tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Eliza yang sangat… Sangat… (Tidak)elit.

"Eh…, kau ternyata, Gilbert… Ma… Masuk, dulu, deh…" kata Eliza dengan datar hampir tidak bersemangat.

"Eh, oh… Ng, nggak usah, deh, Liz… Kayaknya kau kurang sehat… Lagi sakit, ya? Nggak apa-apa, nih? Aku nggak ganggu?" Gilbert jadi enggan begitu melihat Eliza.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok… Aku juga lagi nggak istirahat… Santai aja, Gil. Masuk, masuk." Kata Eliza.

Gilbert agak enggan karena melihat Eliza yang nggak sehat. Namun gara-gara udah keburu digiring Eliza kedalem rumah, Gilbert ngikut aja.

"Aku baru bikin _cookies _coklat keju_. _Mau? Sambil ditemani _Café latte._ Kau suka?" kata Eliza menawarkan.

"Boleh juga. Makasih ya, Liz." Sahut Gilbert.

"Gak usah sungkan, Gil." Kata Eliza.

Gilbert memandangi kertas-kertas di sebuah meja yang gak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat itu. Doujinshi… Ya, doujin… _Doujin…_

Gilbert memincingkan matanya.

TUNGGU!

DOUJIN… DOUJINSHI…

YAOI!

Gilbert baru nyadar, kalo Eliza adalah ketua dari komunitas fujodanshi! Gilbert merinding disko.

Gak lama kemudian, Eliza membawakan _cookies _coklat keju dan _café latte_ panas. Gilbert agak ngeri juga ngeliat penampilan Eliza itu. Kantung mata hitam, mata sayu, dan…

"WOY, GILBERT! Ngelamun aja!" kata Eliza mengagetkan Gilbert.

"Akh!"

"Eh, by the way, anyways, busway, siomay, pempek, brokoli… Kau ada keperluan apa ke rumahku dingin-dingin begini?" Eliza mulai buka topik pembicaraan.

"Itu, Liz… Si Ludwig…"

"GYAAAA! LUDWIG NAPEEE?!"

"S-si… Lu-Ludwig…"

"DIMAKAN KOMODO?!"

"Bu… Bukan…"

"DICULIK?!"

"Ng-nggak… Ludwig…"

"TIDAAAAK! APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN MODEL DOUJINSHI YAOI-KUUU! ADA APA DENGAN LU―"

"LUDWIG ULANG TAHUN!"

"Eh…?"

"I… Iya, Ludwig ulang tahun…"

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau nanya usul sama kau, Liz… Apa usul yang bagus buat hadiah ulang―"

"ELIZAAAAAA!"

_BRAAAKK!_

Tiba-tiba, datanglah Lili, Yekaterina, Natalia, dan Bella dengan(tidak)sopannya tanpa salam atau mengetuk pintu rumah sekalipun.

"ELIZAAA! DOUJINSHI-KU UDAH SELESAI!" teriak Lili.

"YANG LAIN BELUM MENGUMPULKAN YANG DITUGASKAN UNTUK MEREKA, ELIZAAA!" teriak Yekaterina.

"WANG JIA ABSEN HARI SABTU, ELIZAAA!" teriak Natalia.

"KITA HARUS BACK UP SEMUA DATA YANG ADA! GAWAAAT!" teriak Bella.

"STOOOOOP!"

Keributan di rumah Eliza pun terhenti. Gilbert syok melihat Natalia, Lili, Yekaterina, dan Bella sama tampilannya dengan Eliza. Gak beda jauh, gara-gara kecapean ngurusin fujoshi. Keenam makhluk absurd itu terengah-engah.

...

Keenam sohib itu duduk dengan manisnya sambil mendengarkan cerita Gilbert.

"—begitu ceritanya."

Gilbert mengakhiri ceritanya, dan kelima teman-teman ceweknya mengangguk-angguk mendengar maksud Gilbert untuk datang ke rumah Eliza. Untuk menanyakan usul hadiah apa yang bagus untuk ulang tahun Ludwig.

"Memangnya apa yang disukai Ludwig?" (Yekaterina)

"Wine." (Gilbert)

"Selain Wine?" (Lili)

"Errr… Jack Daniels, Long Bay, atau Tequilla… Mungkin?" (Gilbert)

"Bukan, dodol! Bukan minuman keras! Selain minuman keras yang disukai Ludwig apa?" (Eliza)

"Err… Latihan berperang, mungkin?" (Gilbert)

"MASA' HADIAH ULANG TAHUN KAU NGAJAK PERANG SAMA LUDWIG?! BODOH!" (Yekaterina).

"Selain dari hal-hal yang itu! Hadiah yang manis, mungkin? Ludwig suka _teddy bear?_" (Bella).

"KAGAK, DODOL! EMANG DIKATA DOI LEKONG, HAH?!" (Gilbert).

"Kasih aja senapan! Sniper? Gimana?" (Natalia).

"Ih, ogah. Abis duitku buat beli Sniper, dodol! Gak awesome!" (Gilbert).

"Kasih hadiah belati aja! Natalia, jadilah relawan dan berilah salah satu Gilbert belatimu dari koleksimu untuk hadiah Ludwig!" (Bella).

"Cih, mendingan aku gak usah ikut kesini." (Natalia).

"KAU JANGAN PELIT, DONG, NATALIA!" (Bella).

"OI! JANGAN MAKSA, DONG!" (Natalia).

"SUDAH, SUDAH! JANGAN BERANTEM! BERKELAHI AJA! KESESESE~" (Gilbert).

"JANGAN BERANTEEEM!" (Eliza).

"BERISIK, OI! MALU AMA TETANGGA!" (Yekaterina).

"RUSUH! RUSUH!" (Lili).

"_GYAAA… GYAAA… GYAAA…" _(semuanya, bersamaan).

_BUK! BAK! BUK! BAAK! BIK! JDUG! "OUWH!" "ADUH!" "ARRGH!" TAK! TAK! BRAK! BRUK! _

**Sementara itu, di sisi lain…**

Antonio dan Lovino yang sedang ber 'ehem-eheman' jadi terganggu.

"Ikh! Berisik, deh! Keluarga Héderváry rusuh lagi?!" pekik Lovino kesel banget. Soalnya, dikit lagi, dia udah mau klimaks tapi gak jadi.

"Udah, palingan temen-temen Eliza lagi kalang kabut nyari ide buat komunitas fujoshinya." Sahut Antonio.

"Tapi kayak ada suara cowok…"

"Sudah! Jangan pedulikan. Kita fokus saja…"

"Baik—aaaarrrggghhh!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Baik, kita kembali lagi ke Gilbert dkk.

Oke, obat merah di sana-sini, perban sana, perban sini, bonyok sana, bonyok sini, dan rusuh sana, rusuh sini.

"Hhh… Hhh… Hhh…"

_BRAK!_

"BODO, AH! NGOMONG AMA CEWEK GAK ADA JUNTRUNGANNYA! NGGAK AWESOME! KESESESESE~" bentak Gilbert sambil menggebrak meja.

"Sudah… Gini, deh! Gil, Ludwig suka apa? Kira-kira aja, deh! Jangan ada minuman keras, jangan ada perang! Ide kau kalau makin nyeleneh makin bagus!" kata Eliza.

"Sex." Kata Gilbert singkat.

"Hah?"

"Sex. Ludwig suka sex."

"APA?!"

"SEX! ES. E. EX!" kata Gilbert.

"WHAT THE…"

Yekaterina mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Eliza lalu berbisik.

"_Kesempatan. Kita bakal dapat berita tentang incest." _Bisik Yekaterina. Eliza lalu mengangguk dengan semangat 45.

"Bagus! Jadilah uke untuk Ludwig!" kata Lili blak-blakan. Cewek Liechteinstein satu ini bener-bener super duper jujur.

"GILA. Aku takkan jadi uke Ludwig." Sahut Gilbert.

"Memangnya kau punya ide lain?" tanya Natalia.

"Nggak, sih."

"Ya sudah."

"Apanya?"

"Ikuti cara kami."

"Caranya?"

"Hhh… Masa' tidak tahu?"

"Hei, aku bukan cewek, Nat."

"Sudahlah, Gilbert, Natalya. Nih, pantengin gambar ini. Doujinshi gue." Kata Eliza sambil memberi satu seri doujinshi yaoi.

"Apa, nih? Panduan cara?" tanya Gilbert.

"Iya."

"Oke… Aku baca dulu."

**10 menit kemudian…**

Gilbert menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu lagi ke Eliza dengan muka syok.

"Gimana? Ngerti, kan, caranya?" tanya Bella.

"Iya, Bell… Udah ngelotok banget di otak aku. Doujin kau awesome banget." Sahut Gilbert.

"Siapa dulu, dong! Doujinshi Master Eliza gitu, lho! Hohoho…" Eliza membanggakan diri. Nampak _bling-bling_ di sekitar dirinya.

"Err, sudah, yah… Aku pulang… Aku musti siap-siap dengan trik-trik yang kau berikan tadi… Dadah… Dah… Aku balik dulu… Dah…" kata Gilbert.

"Eh… Eliza, kayaknya Gilber shock deh. Kau beri doujinshi yang mana?" tanya Natalia.

"Doujinshi seri 9-A. Keren, kan?" sahut Eliza.

"UAPAAAH!"

"Itu kan doujin yang ter-hot yang pernah ada dalam sejarah komunitas fujoshi kita!" seru Yekaterina.

"Bodo amat, ah. Biar kita nanti 'syuting'nya tambah seru," ucap Eliza.

"Udah, pada diem semua. Kita siap-siap handycam, kamera, dan tisu sebakul." Kata Lili.

"Encer juga otak kau, Li." Sahut Bella.

"Siapa dulu, dong! Lili gitu, lho!" kata Lili membanggakan diri.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_BLAM!_

Ludwig menutup… Mungkin bisa lebih disebut membanting pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya kesal luar biasa.

"Harusnya Gilbert menjemputku! Sial! Jadinya aku harus mengeluarkan uang lebih banyak untuk taksi! Oh, sialnya— YA AMPUUN! ASTAGA, YA TUHAN… APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU…!"

Ludwig super kaget waktu ngeliat dinding lebar di ruangan tamu rumahnya terdapat tulisan gede-gede berbunyi ; 'SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, WEST. DARI GILBERT'.

"Ya Tuhan… Apa yang terjadi padaku…" desis Ludwig. Ia merinding disko. Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo lagi, ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Takut kalau si Gilbert telanjang di kamar kesayangannya itu. Tempat di mana ia melakukan 'ritual' menyepi dari Gilbert.

_BRAK!_

"OH, YA TUHAN… APA DOSAKU… SEHINGGA KAKAKKU YANG TERSAYANG MENJADI BEGINI…" umpat Ludwig.

Ludwig shock, histeris, melihat Gilbert yang tengah berbaring tanpa busana yang menutupi, tangannya diikat oleh seutas pita berwarna pink, dan pandangan yang lelah dan terkesan sangat pasrah. Dan… Oh, apa lagi itu. Ludwig bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas, ada vibrator yang menancap di lubangnya Gilbert, oh, 'itu'nya Gilbert juga dipasang sebuah cock-ring, dan… Dan 'itu'nya Gilbert dihias oleh pita berwarna ungu! Mana penisnya Gilbert di ujungnya udah ada pre-cum, pula… Geez… Ludwig langsung ereksi…

"AMPUNI AKU… AMPUNI AKU… APA DOSAKU, TUHAN…"

"Nnnhhh… We-west… Nnnhh… Ngghh… Luddy…" desah Gilbert.

"Bru… Bruder… Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ludwig.

"_Happy birth… Day, _Lud… _Present for you…_" kata Gilbert.

"Apa yang kau mau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku… Hadiah untukmu, Luddy. Rape aku, Lud… Please…"

Ludwig tiba-tiba menyeringai. Seringaian khas seme. _'Kalau ada mangsa, kenapa ditolak?' _pikir Ludwig.

Ia melepaskan jasnya, lalu membuka kancing kemeja paling atasnya dan merangkak di atas tubuh Gilbert yang sudah berkeringat itu. Gilbert memandang Ludwig dengan pandangan lelah namun seduktif.

"Rape aku, Lud… Rape aku…"

Ludwig tanpa aba-aba langsung menyergap bibir Gilbert, ia lalu menginvasinya dengan brutal, membuat Gilbert kewalahan dengan adiknya yang memiliki kecenderungan ke arah sadis itu.

"Nnnhh… Lud… Nghh… Mmfmfftt…"

"Bruder…"

Suara kecupan basah memenuhi kamar Ludwig untuk sepuluh menit. Setelah sepuluh menit, adegan panas itu berakhir. Ludwig menarik bibirnya dan saliva-saliva pun menjuntai dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Ken… Apphahh berhenhhti, Wesstth…?" tanya Gilbert.

"Memangnya… Kau tak mau aku… Bermain dengan yang lain, hah?" Ludwig balik tanya sambil mengocok penisnya Gilbert. Makin lama makin cepat.

"Oooggh… Ya… Ya… Mmmmhh…" desah kakaknya Ludwig itu. Ludwig langsung menuju leher Gilbert dan berusaha membuat kissmark di situ tanpa berhenti mengocok punyanya Gilbert.

Pertama, Ludwig menjilat lehernya Gilbert lalu menggigitnya perlahan, lama-lama makin keras, kemudian menjilatnya sebagai penghilang rasa sakit. Aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh Ludwig membuat Gilbert serasa terbang ke langit ketujuh. Dan Ludwig sukses membuat Gilbert mengerang keras.

Ludwig beralih ke nipple-nya Gilbert, memutar benda kecoklatan itu dan mencubit-cubitnya, kemudian menjilatnya. Menggigit dan menjilatnya lagi, sukses membuat Gilbert menggelepar nikmat.

"… Sejak kapan…". Jilat.

"… Kau berpose…". Gigit

"… Seperti ini…". Pelintir.

"… Untukku…?". Jilat.

"Nggghh! Lu… Lupakan! Hoo… Akkh… Lanj-jutkan saja!" erang Gilbert. Jari-jari lentiknya ingin sekali memeluk Ludwig. Sayangnya, organ tubuh satu itu diikat.

Tapi ternyata, Ludwig seorang adik yang pengertian. Ia menarik ujung pita itu dan melepaskan tangan Gilbert. Spontan, Gilbert langsung menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara helaian pirang adiknya itu.

"Sekitar satu jam… Karena kau telat pulang, Luddy." Jawab Gilbert akhirnya.

Adiknya tak menyahut, lidahnya turun menuju penisnya Gilbert dan Ludwig melepaskan cock ring yang dari tadi dipasangkan di penis kakaknya itu.

Ludwig memasukkan penis Gilbert yang nggak sebanding dengan ukuran penisnya Ludwig. Mengulumnya dan memaju-mundurkannya dengan cepat.

"Hooo… Haaahh… Nnnh… Fassstterr, West… Ini… Sanghhhatt… Awwesoomhhee…" desah Gilbert. Oh, dia begitu keenakan karena Ludwig memanjakan penisnya dan memaju-mundurkan vibrator yang dikenakannya di lubangnya, dan ia merasakan hangatnya rongga mulut Ludwig.

Tiba-tiba, pemuda berambut kuning-rata itu mulai kesulitan karena tubuh kakaknya bergerak tak karuan, menggelepar keenakan dan menggeliat kesana-kemari. Dengan paksa, Ludwig menekan pinggul kakaknya dan membuat ruang gerak Gilbert dikurangi.

Tubuh Gilbert mengejang.

Itulah yang dirasakan Ludwig dengan tubuh kakaknya. Dengan giras, Ludwig mempercepat kulumannya dengan ganas. Dan…

CROOT… CROOT… CROOT…

_GLUK!_

Dengan sigap, Ludwig menelan semua cairan yang disemburkan penisnya Gilbert. Ia lalu melepaskan kulumannya.

Ludwig menjilat sisa-sisa caira di bibirnya dengan sensual, membuat Gilbert ereksi lagi.

"Hmmh… _Not bad, _bruder. Manis… Khekhehehe…" komentar Ludwig. Ludwig tertawa. Ia kesenangan melihat kakaknya yang memandangnya dengan kaget. Sudut matanya menangkap 'itu'nya Gilbert sudah mengacung tegak lagi. Menantang.

'_Ugh! Nggak awesome! Ja-jangan pasang wajah yang terlalu seme, Luddy!'_ batin Gilbert.

Ludwig menjejali ketiga jarinya ke mulut Gilbert.

"Penuhi dengan salivamu, bruder. Aku nggak mau kau merengek-rengek perih padaku nanti." Kata Ludwig.

Dengan spontan, Gilbert memasukkan tiga jari Ludwig ke mulutnya. Mengulumnya dengan sesempurna mungkin, dan itu membuat Ludwig menahan nafasnya.

Gilbert mengerang kecewa ketika Ludwig menarik jarinya lagi. Namun segera berubah jadi desahan ketika Ludwig menarik lepas

"Siap-siap, ya, bruder. Ini akan terasa agak sakit." Kata Ludwig.

Ludwig memasukkan dua jarinya ke lubang Gilbert dan membuat Gilbert kaget luar biasa.

"Owaaaahhh! Sakit, west! Akkhh! Sakiiit!" teriak Gilbert sekeras mungkin. Ludwig segera mengunci mulut Gilbert dengan mulutnya, mengulum dan melumat bibir Gilbert.

"Mmmmffftt… Kkkhh… Nnnnhh!"

Tiga jari! Demi apa, coba?!

Sadar pasokan udara sudah mulai menipis, Ludwig melepas invasinya dan menatap Gilbert yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah-seolah mengatakan 'cepat-lakukan-babak-terakhir'.

"Sudah tak sabar, bruder? Aku juga. Siapkan dirimu." Kata Ludwig. Ia membuka celananya, dan akhirnya ia memamerkan barangnya yang sudah berdiri tegak dan lebih besar daripada barangnya Gilbert. Membuat Gilbert agak 'iri' ketika melihatnya.

"Siap-siap, bruder."

"Eh! Oh! Tunggu dulu! Aku belu—AAARRGGHHH!"

Terlambat, adiknya sudah memasukkan barangnya ke hole Gilbert yang anehnya tidak lebar-lebar juga walaupun sudah dimasukkan vibrator dan ketiga tangan Ludwig.

"Ogghh… So tight, bruder… Okkhh…" desah Ludwig keenakan karena holenya Gilbert meremas barangnya itu.

"Gyaaah… Sakit, Luddy…" erang Gilbert.

Ludwig naik turun tak karuan. Gilbert kewalahan.

"Grrrrraaagggghhh…!" teriak Gilbert.

"Aku… Mau keluar, bruder."

"Akkhh…uh… Juga,"

"Hitungan ketiga, ya?"

"Ya…"

"3…

"…2…"

"…1…"

"AKKHHH…. WESSTT…!"

"Ahhh! Bruder!"

Ejeksi bersamaan. Membuat Gilbert dan Ludwig serasa terbang ke langit ketujuh bersamaan juga.

"West… Shhehhlamhat ulhangh tahnnun, ya…" ucap Gilbert sambil terengah-engah.

"Eh? Jangan selesai dulu, bruder!KITA MULAI LAGI, OKE?!"

"APAAA?!"

"_Malam ini akan jadi malam yang saaangaaat menyenangkan, bruder…"_

…

"_Kakinya Ludwig ngalangin!"_

"_Geser dikit, dong!"_

"_Ukh, nosebleed lagi nosebleed lagi! Yekaterina. Minta tisu!"_

"_Nih, tisunya."_

"_Ganti posisi, dodol! Susah amat, sih!"_

"_Gilbert jangan terlalu pasrah gitu, dong! Lebih agresif lagi!"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

AKU GAK BISA LANJUTIIIIN! #teprok!#

GAK BISAAAA! TIDAAAK! #PLAK!#

Gilbert, sabar, ya… Nanti kunaikkan gajimu untuk fic ini… Ludwig, minta maaflah kepada brudermu… #disambit Ludwig# (Capslock jebol).

YOSH!

LANGSUNG REVIEW AJA!

MOHON REVIEWNYAAA YANG BANYAAAK! #sembah sujud#.


End file.
